Last Friday Night
by konoRubikUnsolver
Summary: ¿Como puede una simple fiesta de tarde, baja en cantidades de alcohol, llena de situaciones anticipadas, y carente de factor sexual, hacerlo terminar en una cama, casa, y ROPA desconocida?  Criss/Colfer.
1. sangre

**Disclaimer:** glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Asique es responsabilidad de _Ryan Murphy_ y de _FOX_ si les intoxico con mis palabras, porque es SU culpa que desvaríe por glee. Aunque en este caso es culpa de Chris Colfer y Darren Criss... por ser la guinda de mi torta.

**Last Friday night...**

… _**There's a stranger in my bed …**_

La conciencia, como nunca, me cayó encima cómo un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Metafóricamente hablando, claro. Un balde de agua fría en ese momento hubiese sido algo que agradecer, considerando el martilleo ardiente que sentía en mi frente y mi nuca.

Algo -probablemente los vestigios de razonamiento lógico de la noche anterior- me decía que no era una buena idea despertar. Quería, realmente deseaba con todas mis ganas, hacerme caso a mi mismo, y no llegar al estado de vigilia. Pero ya estaba hecho, ya se habían puesto en curso las consecuencias pertenecientes a la _endemoniada_ resaca.

Maldije en mi mente a la luz asesina que se colaba por la orilla de la cortina cuando abrí los ojos. Luego, con la peor de las disposiciones, me enderece en la cama, para más tarde -cuando cesara de dar vueltas la pieza- poder erguirme con más naturalidad, debido a que mi cuerpo, en las condiciones que se encontraba, necesitaría más de un paso para terminar de incorporarse a la vida de nuevo.

Las sabanas olían terriblemente a alcohol, perfume y ...humano, una pésima combinación, que me hacia sentir como si estuviera en un motel o algo por el estilo.

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza, me llamó la atención un hecho de elemental importancia: No estaba en mi cama, y mucho menos en mi pieza, y no reconocía un ápice donde estaba metido. De hecho, _ni siquiera estaba usando mi propia ropa_.

Me atoré al tomar demasiado aire en una sola bocanada.

"_Tranquilo Colfer, todo tiene una explicación. Solo recuerda lo que pasó anoche y estarás bien..." _me tranquilicé.

Busqué entre mis recuerdos más recientes, y , como si alguien los hubiera borrado a propósito – o algo, llamado alcohol- no encontré nada más que una perturbadora imagen de mi mismo en el espejo de un baño desconocido. Esa definitivamente no era una imagen muy aliviadora para tener de ultimo recuerdo.

Alarmado, decidí que ya iba siendo tiempo de que ignorara los malestares y me levantara a buscar respuestas, no podía quedarme flotando en esa cama desconocida a ojos cerrados como un idiota, y si no era capaz de recordar como había terminado allí, al menos tenía que intentar deducirlo de mi entorno.

Claro, mi intención inicial era pararme, pero luego del primer intento de moverme supe que era bastante más irrealizable de lo que sonaba ser en mi mente, asique solo me senté un poco más erguido en la cama, y después de soltar un quejido en correspondencia con el dolor generalizado que sentí, hice un escaneo visual de la habitación.

Las paredes, de un oscuro azul, estaban tapadas con afiches de todo tipo. En la pared a mi lado derecho había un pequeño escritorio lleno de papeles desparramados, una lampara, y sobre el, un estante con un par de libros añejos y más hojas desordenadas. Pasé mis ojos por la ventana, por una silla en la esquina de la habitación, y luego me encontré con un collage de fotos de distintos tamaños en la pared de enfrente, pero no pude distinguir ningún rostro debido a la distancia y la poca iluminación. Bajo el collage había un mueble con puertas de vidrio que tenía un equipo de música en su interior, a su lado izquierdo la puerta de entrada, y luego de ella, un ropero de dos puertas completamente abierto, que parecía estar vomitando el cumulo de ropa amuñuñada que había en su interior. Finalmente, apoyada en el costado del ropero, visualice una verdadera pista: una guitarra. No cualquier guitarra, no, yo reconocía perfectamente esa en particular. Era la guitarra preferida de Darren, la que llevaba a todos lados como si fuera su bolso de viaje.

La idea de que mi amigo estuviera en el mismo lugar que yo fue aliviadora.

Miré luego a mi alrededor más cercano: La cama donde me encontraba sentado era verdaderamente un campo de batalla, entre sabanas arrolladas, frazadas mal puestas, cojines, peluches, un zapato, un vaso vacío... un desastre de esos que cuesta creer que hayan sido producidos por una sola persona, y de pronto, como si fuera un objeto más dentro del caos, me encontré con mis piernas desnudas, y las seguí con la vista hasta dar con mi pelvis cubierta por unos boxers -que no eran de mi propiedad- y mi torso con una sudadera blanca de manga corta, que se parecía mucho a una que le había visto puesta a Darren tan solo unos días atrás. Aunque eso bien podía ser parte de mi sugestión.

Sintiéndome aun más confundido que cuando desperté - y ahora genuinamente curioso- busque con la vista mi ropa por toda la pieza, encontrándola al instante. Y como no, si estaba desparramada por todo el piso, y de una peculiar forma que llamaría la atención de cualquier par de ojos: Mi chaqueta, mi camisa, mis zapatos, mis jeans, mis boxers, haciendo un camino de migas hasta la cama, como en Hansel y Gretel, justo del lado donde yo me encontraba. Era, por decirlo a medias, algo sospechoso.

Deseando que solo fuera una ilusión óptica, mis ojos retornaron al punto de inicio donde estaba mi chaqueta tirada junto a la puerta, buscado lo que en un principio había creído era mi bolso. Analicé el color de la tela, y descubrí que no podía serlo por dos razones: porque era de color verde musgo, y la tela que estaba en el piso era de un intenso rojo a cuadros; y porque ese bolso que creí ver, de hecho, me lo habían robado hacía ya más de una semana, cosa que al parecer mi cerebro aun se negaba a asumir.

No tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para recordar que esa era la camisa que Darren llevaba puesta el día anterior, lo que me provoco un violento estrujamiento de tripas. -Por alguna razón, la palabra sospechoso no terminaba de encajar en la situación. Mejor la describía ATERRADOR- Seguí escudriñando el suelo, y me encontré con el resto de la ropa que mi amigo y compañero de trabajo llevaba junto con la camisa a cuadros roja: Sus jeans, sus mocasines fucsias, sus calcetines y la sudadera que siempre se pone debajo de las camisas. Todo estaba justo allí, bordeando parte del camino de mi propia ropa.

Me estremecí ante la escena de película porno que me rodó por la cabeza.

"_Imposible, imposible, imposible... ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSIBLE."_

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado al otro para disipar mis pensamientos, con un funesto resultado. Ahí estaba la resaca otra vez, haciendo su parte, dándome un hachazo en la nuca y mareándome a más no poder. DIOS, como me dolía cada mínimo movimiento. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si anoche hubiera corrido una maratón y luego me hubiera atropellado un camión. Estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, combinando perfectamente con la habitación en la que estaba. Aunque creo que llamar a todo eso "desastre" fue, de hecho, ser _demasiado_ amable.

Me dolía cada musculo del cuerpo, a tal punto que no me sentía capaz de moverme más de tres centímetros de una sola vez; mi estomago era un caos infernal, mis jugos gástricos parecían estar centrifugando lo que _no _comí anoche, porque subían y bajaban por mi esófago como un río que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento; me ardían los ojos, y los sentía hinchados y palpitantes de sangre, cosa que según yo no tenia nada que ver con el alcohol en mis venas; y, por supuesto, me dolía la cabeza, SE ME PERTIA EN DOS, como si tuviera un cuchillo incrustado, que con cada movimiento se enterraba un poco más.

Entre tanto dolor, nausea, y falta de conexión cerebral, una sola sensación corpórea me llamo realmente la atención, un dolor punzante y molesto que había estado ignorando por causa de la confusión del contexto. Un dolor en un lugar impensado...

Mi... trasero.

"_¿que mierda...? _"

Traté de ignorar las ganas de vomitar para concentrar mi mente en ese _perturbador_ asunto. Yo conocía solo tres causantes de dolor de trasero: estitiquez, colitis, y... sexo anal.

Me estremecí nuevamente con mayor violencia que antes, hasta el punto de sacudir los hombros notoriamente.

La ultima opción se repitió en mi mente como un eco macabro que me taladraba los tímpanos. Ese... _concepto_, luego de dejar atrás la inocencia de la pubertad, se había convertido en mi trauma personal. El solo pensarlo me aterraba y me dejaba paralizado, por lo que la idea de practicarlo en un futuro cercano era algo bastante imposible.

Como pude, me paré de la cama, y caminé hasta lo que pensé debía ser un pequeño baño privado de la habitación. Abrí la puerta, entre, y me pare justo enfrente del lavamanos, analizando la imagen reflejada en el enorme espejo sobre este.

Era exactamente igual al ultimo recuerdo fresco y vivido que tenia, donde en mi rostro se dibujaba una expresión que hasta ese momento no podía definir, una cara que no me encajaba de forma natural. Aunque, bueno, a causa de la laguna mental que estaba experimentando, ya nada me encajaba de forma natural. No existía relación aparente entre la pequeña y recatada fiesta en casa de Lea, mi cara indescriptible en el espejo, y el despertar en un lugar desconocido.

Quizás estaba dando demasiadas cosas por sentado. Quizás, lejos de acercarse a todo mi proceso mental, las cosas eran mucho más simples. Nada me aseguraba que, por haber visto la guitarra y la ropa de Darren en el piso, estaba precisamente en su casa. Nada podía asegurarme que lo que me había pasado a mi – despertar en una cama que no era la mía- no era lo mismo que le había pasado a él. Quizás estaba perdido en alguna parte, al igual que yo.

Ese pensamiento me consoló por un momento, y lo disfrute mientras duró, porque sabía que sería tan efímero como el control que estaba teniendo de mi motricidad.

Caminé dando tumbos hasta el inodoro, me bajé los boxers, y levanté la tapa, pero perdí el poco equilibrio que había conseguido acumular, y termine sentándome de golpe en el. En ese momento sentí uno de los peores dolores que e sentido en mi vida, y escuche como la piel se rasgaba como un pedazo de tela viejo dentro de mi. Quise gritar del dolor, pero el miedo a ser escuchado por _quien-fuera-que-sea_ el dueño de la casa fue más fuerte, y me silenció antes de emitir el sonido que se apretaba en mi garganta.

Como un intercambio justo, dejé que mis ojos se aguaran, y me permití derramar un par de silenciosas lagrimas.

No solo era la herida física, también era parte manifiesta del estado de pánico al que estaba entrando.

Mientras trataba de anular de alguna forma el dolor, sentí un liquido cálido escurrir por mi piel, y supe de inmediato lo que era. Lo comprobé luego, cuando en el papel higiénico que tenia en la mano encontré una enorme mancha roja.

"_...Sangre..._"

**OMG. Muchas malas palabras para lo que considero un FIC romántico.**

**Dios, como amo hacer a Chris Colfer hechar puteadas. Me encanta. **

**Perdon si eso no encaja mucho en su adorable ser, pero no me gusta verlo como un "mi pequeño pony"... para eso, amigas, tenemos a Kurt Hummel, quien a llegado a la supremacía en la escala de unicornios y arcoiris -excepto cuando se pone celoso de Sebastian, aunque hasta eso lo hace con algo de brillo divo. Bitch. SO TALENTED.**

**Creo que de todas las cosas que hago con un deje de locura, escribir CrissColfer es la más... persistente. He llegado a no conciliar el sueño con una maldita escena rodando en mi cabeza, y simplemente vuela y revolotea en mi cerebro tan rápido que no alcanzo a ordenarme para escribirla. Es como tener uno de esos sueños con los que te dices " hummm... debería escribir un libro o hacer una película con esto"... y cuando lo tratas de recordar bien se a esfumado. Es invariablemente frustrarte.**

**Estoy delirando, lo siento. Culpen a Darren... ¿como se supone que escriba algo no-chiflado si estoy viendo su interpretación de "Teenage Dream" y es tan ENDEMONIADAMENTE INTENSA.**

**Si, gracias Darren, como siempre eres mi maldita musa de pelo en el pecho y pestañas de Elizabeth Taylor con complejo de cheewie.**

**I fukin love you, y Chris Colfer tambien debe amarte, te manda mensajes subliminales en cada foto que se saca. Prueba de ello es que tiene un cheewaka-bolso o algo por el estilo. Date cuenta hombre, las fans SIEMPRE TENEMOS LA RAZON. HACEPTALO Y EL MUNDO SERA UN LUGAR MEJOR.**

**Saludos, perdón por la locura momentánea, es así como canalizo mi euforia después de ver un capitulo de Glee que casi me sacó lagrimas. Nos leemos pronto, y...**

**Dios, como anhelo sus reviews, aunque sean amenazas de muerte o quejas formales...(por favor, no demandas... son peores que el bulling)**

**LOVE YA.**

**KONO._.**


	2. alzheimer

**Disclaimer: glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Asique es responsabilidad de _Ryan Murphy_y de _FOX_si les intoxico con mis palabras, porque es SU culpa que desvaríe por glee. Aunque en este caso es culpa de Chris Colfer y Darren Criss... por ser la guinda de mi torta.**

**...**

Sangre, sangre, sangre... sangre escurriendo de mi trasero... _Puta sangre dolorosa, inexplicable, traumatizante. Sangre de película de terror._

Temblé como un chihuahua durante aproximadamente dos minutos, sentado en la misma posición que había quedado y sin tener idea de que hacer. Estaba paralizado, ni siquiera pensé en moverme, solo me quedé pensando en la sangre, en el dolor, en la razón...En la razón, demonios, en la jodida razón. _¡¿porque mierda me sangraba el culo?_

Decidí, después de esos dos minutos, que no respondería esa pregunta a ciencia cierta por mi mismo. Así que me levanté, me subí los boxers, y salí del baño en busca de mi ropa.

Seguí el camino a la cama, recogiendo prenda por prenda hasta llegar a ella. Luego de recoger mis terriblemente sucios calzoncillos (que estaban colgando por la orilla del colchón) me dejé caer como un saco de papas a causa de un poco oportuno vértigo, y mientras esperaba a que se me pasara escudriñe debajo de las sabanas en busca de mis calcetines, encontrando algo inesperado y mucho más... Oh... ¿como decirlo?... Supongo que le dio el toque de dramatismo final a todo el cuento:

Los boxers rojos de Darren, sudados a más no poder, y... _pegajosos._

Sabia que eran de él por dos razones: la primera era que -como si fuera su cabala o algo así- siempre que salía de fiesta salía con ropa interior de colores chillones, y hasta donde recordaba de su vestimenta de la noche anterior estaba usando calzoncillos rojos.

La segunda, y la más evidente: tenia esa infantil costumbre de ponerle nombre en la etiqueta a toda su ropa, cosa que el mismo me había contado, pero que no había tenido oportunidad de comprobar hasta ese _macabro_ momento en el que leí: "Darren Everett -Cheewbacca- Criss" en lo que fue, indiscutiblemente, su letra endemoniada y jeroglífica en el borde interno de los calzoncillos.

Sacudí la cabeza para borrarme la imagen de Darren usando esosboxers ceñidos al cuerpo, al tiempo que los tiraba lejos de mi vista. El lindo trasero de mi amigo no era una cuestión que analizar en ese momento, y si los seguía viendo terminaría por averiguar el porque de la pegajosidad de la tela, cosa de la que quería mantenerme ignorante.

Me paré de golpe de la cama y me olvidé de lo que estaba haciendo, porque si no veía un rostro humano conocido en alguna parte me iba a terminar de volver loco e iba a salir corriendo fuera de esa casa en la facha que estaba, cosa no muy conveniente siendo una "persona publica". -No tenía ni la más mínima intención de darle razones a Ryan para sermonearme, incluso aunque en ese momento me lo merecía con creces.-

Caminé hasta el collage de la pared, y lo observé detenidamente en busca de alguna referencia, pero la mayoría de las caras me eran desconocidas. Solo pude reconocer el rostro del amigo de Darren, Joey, y de algunos otros chicos de Starkid a los que no les sabía el nombre. Y claro, también el rostro de Darren en algunas fotos, luciendo siempre su sonrisa llena de dientes y sus cejas triangulares alzadas en distintas muecas idiotas.

Ver su cara en una de las imágenes -donde se veía particularmente adorable-, trajo un nuevo recuerdo a mi mente, fresco y vívido como el del espejo.

Estaba sobre mi, iluminado por una tenue luz blanquecina que se colaba por la ventana. Uno de sus brazos pasaba por sobre mi pecho, sin cargarse en el, tan solo lo rozando mi piel, mientras delineaba mi mandíbula con la yema de los dedos.

Me miraba con ojos enternecidos y una sonrisa perezosa en los labios... casi podía sentirlo, como si estuviera pasando en ese preciso momento.

Y luego de unos segundos de estupidez, caí en la cuenta, y quise azotar mi cabeza contra la pared.

Era un recuerdo falso. Debía ser parte de algún sueño que había tenido esa noche, porque era terriblemente_ improbable_ que algo así hubiera pasado. De hecho, me parecía mucho más posible que hubiéramos tenido sexo salvaje que haber pasado una noche romántica con él. Y considerando la improbabilidad de que Darren y yo hubiésemos tenido sexo de cualquier tipo la noche anterior -o alguna vez en la vida- el haber estado en términos amorosos pasaba a ser una cosa limitada a mis fantasías de chico gay enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Me reí amargamente ante ese pensamiento, que aunque era la pura verdad, no dejaba de ser un desagradable cliché.

Hacía un buen tiempo que había empezado a sentir "cosas" por Darren, incluso aunque me lo había prohibido a mi mismo al segundo de conocerle. Pero, siendo sincero, quedar flechado por mi nuevo compañero de trabajo había sido algo casi inevitable. El era demasiado agradable, demasiado querible. Para todos había sido fácil integrarlo, no solo al equipo de trabajo, sino también al grupo de amigos. Porque Darren Criss era innegablemente encantador, y todos andaban pendientes de él desde el momento que se apareció por el set.

Y claro, si el cast en su totalidad había quedado flechado, ¿como demonios YO no iba a quedar flechado de el, de su voz grave y su cara expresiva en exceso?...

Más aun, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que terminamos siendo mejores amigos. Entonces ya no pasábamos tiempo juntos solo en el trabajo, no, también pasábamos el resto del día juntos en su departamento o el mio, y los fines de semana eran para pasar la noche entera viendo películas o jugando video juegos, desayunar pizza hecha por Darren los domingos por la mañana ya casi se había convertido en una costumbre para mi.

Y lo tenia tocándome cada cinco segundos, abrazándome sin razón aparente cada dos minutos, mirándome fijamente cada vez que tenia oportunidad de hacerlo, hablándome, pidiendo mi opinión, esperándome después de las grabaciones, prestando atención a cada una de mis palabras... todo el día, todos los días.

Con ese panorama solo tenía dos opciones: volverme loco y querer matarlo, o enamorarme de él como una colegiala hormonal. Y, ya que siguió con vida y yo seguí en mis cabales -o al menos no loco de ira-, terminé por asumir que ocurrió lo segundo.

Principalmente por ese _pequeño detalle_ no me permitía jamás embelesarme con escenas románticas nuestras en mi tiempo de libertad mental. Era echarle mas leña al fuego y terminaría por hacer un puto incendio.- y que no se entienda por favor como algo bueno el avivar mi pasión, porque en mi panorama no tiene ni pizca de serme beneficioso.-

Camine por un estrecho pasillo que no tenia más que una pequeña puerta a un costado, doblé hacia la izquierda y me encontré de golpe con la puerta de entrada a mi derecha, al frente un comedor-estar, y a mi izquierda una puerta cerrada. Y lo reconocí, por fin, aunque no pude decidir si el hecho era aliviador o no: Estaba en el departamento de Darren, tal como había pensado en un principio. No lo había reconocido antes porque nunca había entrado a su habitación, pero había estado en el living, en la cocina, y en casi todas partes, asique podía estar seguro.

Algo que tachar en la lista de misterios vespertinos.

Ahora que sabia donde estaba parado me sentía con mayor confianza para caminar y escudriñar el lugar en busca de algún ser viviente. Y también con más ganas de encontrarme con el dueño de casa, porque, maldición, como necesitaba que me hiciera reír y me subiera el animo con una de sus morisquetas o sus hilarantes historias de zombies, aliens, dinosaurios, robots, dragones, o lo que se que se le pasara por la cabeza en ese momento_. _Darren siempre sabía como quitarle el peso a mis preocupaciones, especialmente las que tenían que ver con el.

Lo busque en el estar y toque la puerta del baño, pero nadie contestó.

-¡Darren!- grité al aire. Sentí un semi-alivio al notar que, aparentemente, estábamos solos.

-¿Chris?- escuché su voz llamarme desde la cocina.

De un par de zancadas llegue a la cocina, y al entrar en ella me encontré con la imagen más casual que podría haber visto jamas de Darren Criss: estaba frente a la cocinilla preparando unos huevos revueltos, vestido solamente con unos pantalones de pijama llenos de hoyos y un delantal también de aspecto deteriorado, con su pelo completamente desordenado, a un cabeceo de convertirse en un pequeño afro.

Se quedo mirándome desde su posición por un par de segundos, con una sonrisa en los labios que se me antojó boba -incluso tratándose de él- luego le bajó la potencia al gas y soltó el sartén para acercarse a mi.

-¿como amaneciste?- me pregunto, mientras caminaba hasta donde yo me encontraba. El tono ronrroneante de su voz me hizo sonrojar.

-¿aun tienes problemas con la resaca?-

"_¿Aun?"_

Me quedé petrificado mientras el se me acercaba lentamente, más y más, y no parecía tener intenciones de parar. Evidentemente ignoraba mi estado de shock, porque siguió hablando como si nada.

-Estoy preparándonos un rico desayuno, tu solo dí si quieres tomarlo en la cama o en el comedor... aunque creo que la pieza esta hecha un desastre ¿no?-

Asentí con la cabeza como un robot programado para ello, justo antes de que Darren me tomara por la cintura y me apretara a su cuerpo, haciendo que mi corazón quisiera saltar por mi boca con el estrujamiento abdominal que me azoto. Tuve que afirmarme de sus hombros.

-¿porque estas tan callado?... ¿te duele la cabeza?- paso su mano por mi cabello y me miro con ojos compasivos. Yo nuevamente asentí con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Ooh...- tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y puso un par de delicados besos en mi frente, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo detrás de mis orejas– iré a buscarte una aspirina ¿vale?... cuida los huevos mientras regreso.-

Me soltó, salió de la cocina con paso veloz, y yo me quede allí parado sin moverme, hasta que un mareo maldito me ataco y tuve que apoyarme en el encimero a mi lado. Estaba convertido en un verdadero atado de emociones y enredos cerebrales, y sinceramente no podía definir bien si el problema era que no entendía nada, o que precisamente al revés, ahora lo entendía todo. Era como multiplicar por mil el desconcierto que sentía cuando despertaba después de una noche de sonambulismo y había comprado cosas bizarras por Internet. Pero, claro, a Darren no me lo podía comprar por Internet, ni podía llegar a su departamento en estado de sonambulismo y hacer de todo con el sin que se diera cuenta de que estoy dormido y sin despertarme de paso. Eso seria estúpido.

Genial, dadas las circunstancias sabia que había pasado algo entre nosotros, pero no estaba seguro de _que_ con exactitud. Pedazo de logro.

Me sentí como un anciano con alzheimer, pero termine por resignarme a no saber que hacer. Darren no se veía aproblemado en absoluto, lo que significaba que el único que no sabia nada de lo que había pasado era yo. Más tarde podría preguntarle todo a él, de alguna forma... sutil, o lo que sea.

Me fui a fijar en el sartén para evitar que los huevos se quemaran. Como ya se estaban secando apagué el fuego y busqué un plato para ponerlos, pero en el trayecto hacia el mueble de la vajilla me atacó otro mareo del demonio, uno que casi me vota al piso. Por suerte alcancé a afirmarme en el encimero, pero mi torpeza hizo volar los huevos por el aire con sartén incluido. Me dieron unas ganas feroces de soltar mil puteadas al aire, pero me olvide rápidamente de eso cuando me tuve que llevar una mano a la boca por las terribles ganas de vomitar que sentí al instante en el que me enderecé. Jamas en mi vida había tenido una resaca tan _horrible_ y tan _eterna_. Dios... no se acababa, ni siquiera se apaciguaba, era como un castigo kármico.

Segundos después de que sonara el sartén caer al piso, apareció Darren por la puerta con cara de preocupación.

-¿Chris, que pasó? ¿estas bien?- se acerco rápidamente y me tomo por el costado, seguramente para llevarme a un sillón o a la cama, pero me solté de su amarre como pude y corrí al baño más cercano, donde vomité todo lo que tenía en el estomago, que en todo caso era pura bilis, porque no había comido absolutamente nada en las ultimas horas -al menos hasta donde recordaba, lo cual es un tanto irónico dado que no recordaba _nada_-. Darren había corrido también, y se encontraba sentado a mi lado en el piso, sosteniéndome por la espalda en una posición extrañísima, que ni siquiera había notado en que momento habíamos formado. Probablemente en el momento en el que me deje caer al lado del inodoro y él intentó amortiguar un poco mi caída.

Cuando sentí que ya había vomitado todo excepto mis tripas, simplemente cerré los ojos, dejé que me levantara del piso y me llevara a rastras a donde se le diera la gana. Estaba demasiado mal como para avergonzarme por mi situación, honestamente. Ya tendría tiempo -y lucidez- después para querer meter la cabeza dentro de la tierra como las avestruces.

Me recostó en el sillón de dos cuerpos, cerró todas las cortinas hasta dejar la habitación sumida en una agradable oscuridad, me tapó con una manta, y dejó una olla grande en el piso al alcance de mi mano. Todo eso en lo que a mi me pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Voy a ordenar la pieza lo más rápido posible y te vengo a buscar ¿si?- me susurró, acuclillándose frente a mi.

Me sentí repentinamente estupidizado y tuve unas ganas atroces de decirle _"¡¿es broma?... golpéame para saber si esto es un sueño o que diablos..."_ pero, aunque hubiese querido, no habría sido capaz de pronunciar tantas palabras juntas. No tuve opción más que contenerme y dejar que la sonrisa de adoración que me punzaba los músculos se formara en mi boca.

-Gracias-

Me sonrió de vuelta, con una dulzura que no le conocía.

-No es nada, amor. Solo cierra los ojos y trata de descansar. Te prometo que estaré aquí en menos de quince minutos -

"¿AMOR?... WTF..."

-vale...- sentí mis ojos aguarse, repentinamente emotivo. -pero... no vallas a irte, Darren. Se que estoy siendo realmente... hostigoso.- hice una pausa y respire profundo, para sacarme de encima las nauseas y de paso las estúpidas e inexplicables ganas de llorar que sentía.- pero te necesito ahora. Estoy convertido en un pedazo de carne inútil, y creo que no soy capaz de cargar con mis propios huesos... -

Las cejas de mi amigo casi se tocaron con la expresión conmovida que le deformó el rostro.

-Oh, Chris... si hubiera sabido que el vodka te haría tan mal, jamas te hubiera dejado tomar como lo hiciste ayer...- acariciaba mi mejilla mientras hablaba.- no me voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti, Colfer, tus huesos son mi responsabilidad hoy... y mañana, si es que te apetece perder tu fin de semana conmigo.-

Suavizo la mirada y me sonrió, nuevamente, con esa dulzura que parecía brotarle de los poros.

-Solo pretendo ir a hacer la cama para que puedas acostarte en un lugar cómodo y normal... no en la _dimensión desconocida_ en la que termino convertida mi habitación después de lo de anoche... -puso una fingida mueca de espanto, a lo que me reí con menos fuerza de la que hubiera querido– ademas, no cabemos los dos en este sofá, y créeme... tengo la firme intención de pegarme a ti como un chicle derretido el resto del día...-

Traté de sonreír, a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza que me causaba el mover cualquier musculo facial.

-no es una mala idea...- dije, a modo de conclusión.

-vale, entonces...- se irguió y me lanzó una mirada llena de inseguridad.

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta, y el partió.

Y, bueno... alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de devolverse a mirarme con cara de cachorrito y soltar un profundo suspiro de resignación.

-Ok, no puedo dejarte aquí. Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar sentado en el escritorio mientras ordeno un poco... soy un maldito pollito bebe, lo se. No me digas nada...-

Y encima tenia el descaro de decirlo como si fuera yo el que le estuviera haciendo un favor a él. POR DIOS... ¿Que cosa había hecho tan _jodidamente_ _bien_ anoche, para que me tratara de esa forma tan zalamera?... No era que me molestara su trato de seda, en absoluto... pero estaba haciendo crecer la incertidumbre a pasos de gigante.

Caminamos por el pasillo (osea, me _arrastró_ )hasta llegar a su habitación, donde me dejo sentado en la silla del escritorio antes de empezar a moverse de un lugar a otro a un ritmo que me era imposible seguir con la mirada sin marearme.

Cerré los ojos, trate de ignorarle, de aislar mi cerebro por un momento y así acceder a mi cajón de recuerdos. Y busque y rebusque, una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que apareciera algún sonido, imagen, olor o sabor... _algo_ de lo que había pasado después de estar en el departamento de Lea. Cualquier mínimo indicio de recuerdo, a esas alturas, hubiera sido glorioso, porque ya no me preocupaba lo que pudiera haber pasado -o lo que pudiera haber hecho- Lo que realmente me preocupaba era que mis neuronas habían estado suficiente tiempo de vacaciones, y las quería de vuelta... pero no las veía venir ni por asomo.

-Oye, no te quedes dormido en esa silla... -

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue el fibroso cuello de Darren, seguido de su mano acercándose a mi mejilla, y luego su rostro acercándose al mío. Después de eso su cara me tapo la visión.

...Por dos segundos, juro por mis dientes, que la sangre dejó de fluir por mis venas...

Y volvió a fluir –ahora con una extra carga de adrenalina, endorfina, y tal vez glucosa-cuando sentí la presión de su boca contra la miá, besándome lentamente a modo de caricia.

_FUE EL PUTO CIELO. _

Estuve en el cielo por los siete segundos que duró ese beso, gritando aleluya en mi mente y sintiendo mis músculos convertirse en gelatina.

**...**

**OH por dios, este es el capitulo mas corto de la historia de los capitulos, y me diculpo por eso. Es odioso cuando a uno como lector le gusta una historia y espera el siguiente capitulo, y cuando la autora lo sube dan ganas de darle de bofetadas indiscriminadamente, porque lo lees en cinco minutos. Por eso me diculpo. No es que quiewra hacerlo asi de engorroso, pero es que yo en fanfiction extraño bastante las hojas de mi cuaderno, y me estresa leer una historia muy larga que no esta dividida en capitulos o secciones.**

**De todas formas mi receso se acabó, las vacaciones de verano ya me dieron varios dias de resaca. he vuelto a _business._**

**Gracias por los reviews, enserio. Los adoro, los leo y releo como si fueran poemas de pablo neruda. Y eso solo habla de mi egocentrismo, pero es la pura _veritá_.**

**Como siempre que subo algo a internet, me pilla la mañana. 6:12, hora de dormirme antes de que el señor sol me patee el culo.**

**Una pequeña inmiscucion antes de irme: por voluntad propia les recomiendo encarecidamente que se lean "come,reza,ama" de Elizabeth Gilbert. Es gracioso, renuava tus ganas de viajar y conocer mas alla de tu nariz, y te conecta solapadamente a tu lado religioso latente, sin ser un ostigoso conversor de cristianos. A mi me ha encantado.**

**Otra pequeña cosa, que se ve poco por estos lares: Life long mother monster. Te amo Lady Gaga, aunque me figuro que eres una perra en persona.**

**Besos, pronto por aquí y bye bye.**

**KONO:_:**


End file.
